1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for manufacturing of stator or rotor coils for electrical machines from parallel wires. More specifically, the present invention relates to winding a group of coils on a jig by rotating the jig, and drawing the parallel wires from a stationary feeding device located in a peripheral direction with respect to the jig. When wound, the completed group of coils can be transferred to a coil receiver and a device for the manufacture of stator or rotor windings for electrical machines. The rotating jig is provided with a drive as well as a fixed wire rod guide and a coil receiver in a peripheral direction with respect to the jig.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The manufacture of windings for electrical machines from parallel wires is relatively difficult because the twisting of the parallel wires should be avoided. The twisting could, for example, alter the desired outside dimensions of the completed groups of coils, thereby not allowing them to fit into the rotor or stator grooves of the electrical machines, or in an earlier stage not allowing them to fit into notches of transfer tools and drawing dies.
For the manufacture of windings from several layers of parallel wires, it is customary to wind the wires on a rotating jig, whereby the parallel wire is delivered by a stationary feeding device which is transportable in a peripheral direction parallel to the jig. The parallel wire could, for example, be unwound from a delivery spool or a delivery drum. While the jig is rotating, the wire is pulled from the feeding device onto the jig. In order to wind a group of coils, the feeding device moves along the axial length of the jig while providing separated compartments for single coils of the group of coils which will be wound successively. After the winding process is finished, the completed group of coils is detached by using a special transfer tool, which is designed for just this purpose and the complete group of coils are transferred to a drawing die and drawn into the stator. As an example, in order to produce a phase at a four pole motor the procedure must be repeated four times. This has the disadvantage that repeated and equally time consuming transfer steps are required for each pole.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention provide a method and a device for manufacturing the windings of electrical machines to produce coils quickly and reliably.